Portions of this patent document contain material subject to copyright restriction. The copyright owner has no objection to facsimile reproduction of the patent document after grant, as it appears in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office files or records, but otherwise reserves all rights relating thereto.
This invention relates to a system for distinction between relative names and full names of objects in a computer network system.
Presently, a log server uses a systemId identifier to identify objects and other entities associated with a log record, as part of a xe2x80x9clog containment hierarchy.xe2x80x9d A log server creates all logs only under xe2x80x98/systemxe2x80x99 object instance and uses the logId corresponding to a relative distinguished name (RDN) to distinguish one log record from another. Use of an RDN, rather than a full distinguished name (FDN), to distinguish log records limits the number of names that can be distinguished in such a system. What is needed is a log record system that allows distinction between user or object names but maintains sufficient flexibility to allow operation under the older (RDN) system as well. Preferably, the system should allow establishment of logging module, or log, at different object levels.
These needs are met by the invention, which provides a system creating logs under, other than, and in addition to, the xe2x80x98/systemxe2x80x99 object instance. This is implemented, in part, by reconfiguring the log server to refer to an FDN for a log, rather than referring to the log by an RDN. This permits reference to object instances other than systemId=xe2x80x9cSYSxe2x80x9d at level 0, which is usually located just below the root level or its equivalent. A log is referred to using any user-defined naming root (referred to herein simply as xe2x80x9cTOPxe2x80x9d). A log can now reside in multiple branches of the management information tree (MIT), distinguished by use of an FDN to refer to all object levels in a path that reaches the particular log sought. An example would be the specifications
/networkId/managedElement/logId=stringxe2x80x9cLOGAxe2x80x9d
and
/systemId/logId=stringxe2x80x9cLOGAxe2x80x9d,
which may refer to and obtain access to the same log, using different FDN designations.